Uchiha Naruto
by wreckedship
Summary: Kakashi sensei loves putting his students through weird graduation projects. but this project?... Naruto wearing blue? Ino is shy? Kiba is lazy? and since when does Sasuke scream out his love so openly? SasuNaru/ other pairings. Yaoi


**Hello! this is a new story...i don't know if it will be long or short. probably long**

**the story is mainly SasuNaru! there are other pairings and some of them might be weird**

**there are loads of OOC! so don't get mad and stuff...**

**i don't own Naruot... and... Have fun!**

**OH! and it's Naruto's POV**

* * *

><p><strong><span>UCHIHA NARUTO<span>**

You'd think I hate school. Who wouldn't?

Loads of home works, mean teachers, hard tests, and heck even the students are, like my friend shikamaru says, troublesome!

Nope. I'm totally cool with it! Eleven year of surviving daily hell known as 'SCHOOL' is more than enough to make me and my friends cool with any shit that life offers.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my senior year in Knonoha high.

"A party! Let's throw a party tonight and invite all girls in town!" meet Inuzuka Kiba! My best friend and the smartest among the other guys… nah, kidding.

Kiba's family runs a dogs shelter. So he kinda takes after…the dogs'… Shows where we got his nickname! We love to call him dogface! And I'm not kidding! He looks like a dog!

"Kiba I'm not cleaning your drool afterwards. Happens all the time" This is Akimichi Chouji, My fat friend! You call him fat in his face and you're dead for sure! So you could only call him 'chubby'! Oh and he loves food that it's easy for anyone to convince him to do anything! …Even Kiba! "Well …unless there is food-" see what I mean?

"Troublesome…" HA! My lazy friend Nara Shikamaru! And he's the smartest among us… I'm serious this time. You'd wonder how the hell is he a genius when all he does is napping everywhere! I repeat; everywhere! Would I be joking if I say he once napped in the boys' washroom? NO!

"That's the spirit of youth, my dear friend Kiba!" that's… Rock Lee…

If I say he's weird, that's awfully and understatement! He's one of the weirdest people on earth… if he's from earth to begin with! Kiba and I are still investigating his true identity and from what planet he came from… anyway! I was saying that he's the weirdest on earth! …Right after Gai-sensei… his role model!

So here we are! Five guys, well known in this class- "MOVE, LOSER!" –for being the school's losers…

"God, they never learn!" Okay! This blonde bitch here is Yamanaka Ino. And the one who asked us to move is her pink haired co-bitch friend Haruno Sakura! Somehow Sakura and the guys were so totally convinced that I had a crush on her in middle school. I don't deny that I think she's kinda hot, but… anyway…

Ino and Sakura both lead the biggest club in school. A club that worships one man… HIM!

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!" yep, him!

The girls always scream his name. They make lunch boxes for him, which he never eats! They chase him around and follow him (more like stalk him). And sometimes when he simply yawn in a bored manner, they fuckin faint!

What's with all that? He's just an asshole with the last name 'UCHIHA'!

… Okay he's just a little bit more than that. He has that dark silky hair; I'd say the darkest and silkiest in the world. He has this weird but cool hairstyle, though kiba likes to call it duck-butt! Haha! Good one… ahem… yeah, and his skin …PALE! So damn pale! You'd think Uchihas are the Japanese version of the Adams! And add to his looks his Uchiha trademark of arrogance! And he's so damn perfect! And teachers LOVE him! EVERYONE LOVES HIM! AAAAAAH

"Cough cough" It was a mental scream and Kiba asked if I caught cold.

"Get out of the way, dobe" his highness, Uchiha Sasuke, said while walking to where we gathered (Shika's table) since he sits behind him… WAIT! Did he just call me…?

"The HELL teme! I'm not a dobe! And by the way! You just proved how stupid you are! Cuz you saw us standing here. You could've walked in the other side!"

"Yes but since I came to this side, you should've moved. You were blocking my way… dobe!" oh, no he did NOT just smirk his bastard-ish smirk!

Now if Kakashi-sensei was not early for the first time in the school's history, I would've kicked the bastard's ass until it's no ass anymore! …Whatever…

"Alright students! Get to your seats " Kakashi said cheerfully. Speaking of the man, he's really creepy! You see, he's always late on his classes. He always reads 'gay' graphic novels that girls call ya…yo…yaoi… or something like that. And he has the creepiest sense of humor! Yet, I like him. He makes school kinda exciting and funny! And judging by the look on his face, I'd say he has a surprise to the class.

"now my dear students. I would like to inform you that I planned a graduation project for you!" Yep! Like I said, a surprise.

Let me tell you about Kakashi's graduation projects. Every year he makes his class do funny and mostly pervy projects! Last year, he paired guys and girls and made the girls play the role of a husband and the guys played wives. The year before that, it was a romantic play. And the year before was something about studying each other's and presenting what each understood about the other. Rumor says two guys started dating…

So yeah! I'm kinda excited about this project. Kakashi-sensei, bring it on!

"I'll be pairing you guys up according to a small test that will give some… good information… yes so let me hand you the test now and we'll talk about the details later!" wow… he really is excited. I wonder…

Kakashi handed each of us this sheet with questions. Upon reading them, I unintentionally frowned and looked at the Teme. YES! he's the answer of most of these questions!

Q1: who's your enemy?

- Sasuke teme! DUH!

Q2: who's the person that changed your life?

- Sasuke teme TOTALLY ruined my life! (And I went telling my history with him in details)

Q3: Whom do you love?

- peole say I like Sakura, but I honestly like that tanned-skin girl who's sitting behind Hinata… but I can't have her nor I can have Sakura. Why? Because they are Sasuke teme's fucking bitch fans!

The questions went on and on…

I remember a question about my best friend that didn't involve the bastard. And I went babbling about Kiba and Kiba's crazy shit and how close we are.

"Alright!" Kakashi announced, "Seems you're all done! Aborame please collect the papers!" Aborame Shino collected the papers and gave them back to sensei, who was reading them in so much interest. OH! A paper just caught his full interest and he's… OOOOH! He's staring at Uchiha!

Hmmm… I wonder what the teme wrote… naaah! Who cares! Must be something really boring anyway.

Like; Hello I'm cute little Uchiha bastard and I love my weird-assed family and I have a brother complex!

HAHA! That's really funny and so much like Sasuke!

"kukuku" –gulp- creepy laugh , sensei "ALRIGHT! Can you all stand up? I'll start pairing you up! Oh, and by the way, partners will be from the same gender!" …What?

"WHAT?" yes! All students didn't like the idea. I'll be honest and say I didn't like it either. But I got over the shock quickly! After all, I know my luck with girls. And I don't mind being paired with Kiba or Shika! I mentioned both in the test after all!

"After I pair you up" started Kakashi-sensei, "I will explain your tasks. Now when I call two names, partners may stand together. Let's start!"

Yes, kakashi! Come on come on come on!

"inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru!" oh man! Lucky bastards…

Okay I could hope to be with chouji! Or… Lee? I shuddered at the thought and focused on the hope of being with chouji!

"Akimichi Chouji and-" Please say Uzumaki! "-Hyuuga Neji" DAMMIT!

Okay!...dammit! …But my last hope is Lee!

"Rock Lee and Sabaku Gaara!" … My last hope is gone to the freakiest and scariest guy in school, GAARA! His wild red hair reflects the blood thirst of his personality, along with his green brow-less eyes! Scared of him? Nah~! He's actually nice when you get to know him. But never get on his bad side… Probably that's why nobody bothered getting to know him well. And the guy enjoys scaring people anyway. But the way I am, I managed to form a friendship with him.

Anyway! Back to class

Lee gulped when he heard the name of his partner. I wouldn't be lying if I say the whole class gulped at that moment. And as soon as gaara rose on his feet, everyone (except me and Kakashi) flinched and backed off.

Kakashi chuckled drily then continued "Aborame Shino and Kurosaki Sai"

Speaking of weirdos! Those two are part of the 'weirdest people in the wolrd' records! I'm sure I said 'weird' and 'creepy' a lot, but what else to say? The school is packed with abnormal people!

So let's leave their introduction for the time of the project, shall we?

Kakashi kept pairing students until he reached a weird pairing "Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata" Talk about the exact opposite! HAHAHA! "Uzumaki Naruto-" My turn! My turn! C'mon! "-Uchiha-" No- "-Sasuke" –way…

"Haruno Sakura and Tenten" … I could care less about this pair for now…

Kakashi paired some more then said, "now that we're finally done with pairs…" Kakashi stopped midsentence when he saw me standing in my place… alone… WAIT! That means the teme…

When I turned to see Sasuke, his eyes were as wide as mine! …Joke!

When I looked at the bastard, he was wearing the fucking stoic, couldn't-care-less expression! He and Kakashi stared at each other for a while before he 'hn'ed and walked to stand beside me.

"S-SENSEIII!" I winced "what's with pairing me wit the teme? You know how much he hates me!"

Kakashi chuckled at us when Sasuke side-glared at me and muttered "dobe"

"Well Uzumaki, I'm not so sure about what you just said! And you could've said that YOU hated him! But it seems you're worried about how he feels about you" and winked…

I could've sworn magma started boiling in the class, because my face was burning red. Meanwhile Sasuke only responded with a glare and a low growl.

"So enough with the couple in denial-" what the hell is with that idiot? Well sure I said he was fun and all, but THIS?

"let me explain what you'll be doing for a whole month. For a starter, you'll spend this whole week explaining to your partner what you like and what you hate. How you deal with life and how you deal with people around you and your relationship with them. And your habits and personality. Secondly, you'll have to sleep at each other's houses. The weekend is two days, a day at your house and the other at your partner's. This way you'll study each other carefully and closely in the environment-" Kakashi's taking too long explaining. He's not done yet and I already see the freaked out look on everyone… that includes me, and my teme of a partner. "-SO! Starting from next week, you'll talk and walk and eat and behave and dress up and sleep in your partner's place and live in your partner's place and vice versa! In other words, you'll swap lives!"

…One word

Fuck? No! I wanted to say it though… but I decided to scream in union with the whole class "WHAAAAAT?"

"Oh you guys heard me very well! So I'm sure I don't need to repeat what I said!" Kakashi-sensei said while chuckling. I swear he could be the devil's twin if that wasn't actually Orochimaru-sensei!

Between all the whining that can be heard, Sasuke decided to argue and said, "Wait just a minute there! What about our other classes?"

Kakashi simply answered him, "why Sasuke-kun it isn't so hard to act Naruto-ish in other classes, is it?" and laughed… why you!...

Sasuke glared, yes get him with your beams of laser… " And if I don't want to?"

Kakashi smiled happily "Thank you Sasuke-kun! You just reminded me of the grading system for this project! You'll be graded according to how serious you carry on the act and how serious you live the personality of your partner! I want each of you to convince me that he or she is actually the partner. AND you'll lose grades every time you go back to your original self. You can only take a break in the bathroom and in the bedroom when you're with your partner or alone. But it would be much better to carry on the act all the time"…

Whell nobody reacted. We were too depressed to react!

"And remember, I'll keep an EYE on you! Hahaha" …he was trying to make a joke about his appearance, because the freak has one eye covered with a black patch. Makes you think he's a pirate… "Ahem… okay! Class dismissed for now! Good luck guys~! …is there something you need Uzumaki?" He asked as I approached him.

"Sensei… I'd understand how much you enjoy making weird project and making your students live a hell of awkwardness! But pairing me with an Uchiha is awfully the worst decision you have ever made! I mean c'mon! Who doesn't know that teme and I don't get along? Please sensei!" okay! I made sure to pull my cutest puppy face!

Kakashi seemed deep in thoughts and he even grasped his chin "hmmm… Uzumaki-" YES! YES! And HELL YES! I convinced him!

"-You should consider calling him 'dobe' from now on and please tell him to call you teme. YEP! That saves some grades!" Kakashi smiled happily while walking away, leaving me gaping in the empty class…

That Kakashi-bastard!

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate him since he steal the little joy of school that I hardly GET?

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! so i hope you liked the other chapter? yes it's a lot of explanation and talking...<strong>

**love and fun comes later! be patient~**

**umm...i've always wanted to see Naruto acting cool and Sasuke acting stupid :p**

**later...and...review!**


End file.
